


Of Fire and Lighting

by FemmeCommander



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Monsters, Multi, Multifandom AU Drabble Meme, Multiple Crossovers, Romance, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sailor Wars Era, Sister-Sister Relationship, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Were-Creatures, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeCommander/pseuds/FemmeCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multiple chapters fic with Various Alternate universe crossover of Big Hero Six and Sailor Moon. Consisting of one shots or multiple chapters. Featuring various characters from different series and anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6 nor do I own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They rightfully belong to their creators. 

Title: Rose Earrings and Mopeds  
Rate: T+  
Characters: Hiro, Tadashi, Makoto, Hotaru

0*0*0*0*0*0*0

In the far back alleys of San Fransokyo the sounds of people shouting, yelling, and hollering mix with the sounds of metal screeching, ripping, bashing as two small bots fought one other under the commands of their owners from opposing sides in a small arena. The crowd cheering as the bot know as little Yama brutally beat it opponent making his owner laugh out loud in victory. Standing up, Yama shouted out to the crowd now asking if anyone one else wanted to challenge him to a bot fight. 

Among the crowd a young woman stood watching the scene before her unfold. Her emerald green eyes taking in the sight of a small boy with unruly black hair and blue hoodie moving forward till in stood at the edge of the arena. An auburn eyebrow rose as the boy ask to try his hand at bot fighting. _‘This cannot be good. A kid like him shouldn’t be here in a place like this.’_ She thought to herself pushing her way forward just as the kid paid his fees. 

“Two bots enter. One bot leaves. Fighter ready? Fight!” Said the woman referee twirling the umbrella for a few seconds before closing it allowing the two bots to fight. 

The emerald green eye woman watch as much smaller bot stood on it pointed legs wobbling for a bit already moving forward with it arms outward almost like it was going to hug little Yama just for it to be thrown into the air as the sound of a buzz saw came on. Slicing the smaller black bot into three pieces. 

“That was my first fight. Can…I try again?” The boy know as Hiro Hamada asked as he leaned forward looking distraught at his broken bot. 

“No one likes a sore loser, little boy.” Yama said reaching over to the plate he referee handed him taking his money, “Go home.” 

“I’ve got more money.” Hiro said quickly pulling out a wad of cash holding it up like an offering to Yama. 

_‘Where in the world did that kid get that much cash?’_ The auburn hair woman thought to herself sensing something wasn’t right causing her to move closer to the ring. She got a few glances in her direction but her only response was to pull her green hoodie tighter around herself as her right hand pull down hood of her jacket over her face. She watch as Yama look at the wad of cash for a few seconds before agreeing to a other bot fight. 

“Megabot. Destroy.” Hiro said his control pad changing dramatically as his black circular bot pull itself together its once yellow happy face changed into a red angry one. 

“Huh?” Yama said taken off guard by the sudden change looking at his own control pad in a quick attempt to change the course of the fight. 

“Oh that little…” she said bringing up a hand to her face knowing just exactly what kind of hustle Hiro had pull on Yama. Though the fighter in her could admire the tactic move Hiro had played the more honorable side become a bit vex at the trick. 

The crowd gasped as Megabot completely destroyed little Yama making Yama himself look utterly flabbergasted. The referee held out the plate to Hiro who took his money practically smirking and glowing in smugness at his victory. 

“This is not possible!” Yama said holding little Yama head his mind trying to comprehend the fact he just lose to a little kid. 

“Hey, I’m as surprised as you are. Beginners luck. Do you what to go again, Yama…?” Hiro said slowly only to for his smugness to fade away as Yama tower over him like an angry boar as the crowd around Hiro parted ways leaving only her standing just some feet away. 

Feeling a spark of fury raise inside her at how quickly the people were willing to let a young boy be possible beaten by a group of grown men. Disgust come in as well as Yama and three of his henchmen throw Hiro against the opposing wall. 

“Hey, fellas. Let’s talk about this.” Hiro said his voice squeaking a bit as he attempted for mercy. 

“No one hustles, Yama!” Yama shouted taking Hiro bot, Megabot, away from him before turning away, “Teach him…”

“Leave him alone!” 

Hiro, Yama and his men stop as a woman in a green hoodie come between them standing right between Yama and Hiro now. Emerald green glaring at Yama and his men as if daring them to take one step forward. 

“And what are you? His sister?” Yama asked pulling himself at full height. 

“Not at all. Just a good Samaritan stopping a complete of idiots from hurting a young kid.” She said calmly crossing her arms over her chest now. 

Yama grunted, “Fine. Teach them both a lesson.” 

As the hug man turn and walk away his henchmen moved forward ready to teach the two a lesson when a fist collided with the face of the man with beanie on his head. Hiro eyes widen as the man went down in one hit causing his two friends to pause in their actions as their friend fell to the ground. 

“Next.” The woman said cracking her fingers before going into a fighting stance Hiro recognized thanks to his brother who had in the past taken him to his dojo from time to time. 

The last two remaining men and Yama who had stop at seeing what had just transpired. Before anyone could say anything or do anything. The sound of revving engine filled the air as a red moped came to a screeching halt coming between the woman in the green hoodie and Yama who was knocked over. 

“Hiro! Get on!” shouted the young man on the moped his attention momentarily divided on the woman that stood before him. His warm brown eyes filled with concern and wariness as he tried to figure out her role in this situation.

“Tadashi!” Hiro shouted excitedly at seeing his brother, “Good timing!” 

Hiro race pass the auburn hair woman jumping onto back seat of his brother moped who quickly place a helmet on his younger brother head. Tadashi momentarily glace at the woman who look relieved when a moaning forced him to look right side to see a man lying on the ground with a bloody nose.

“What are you stalling for? Get out of here!” She said getting Tadashi responsiveness at her words. 

“What about you? I can’t just leave you here.” Tadashi said general concern about her well-being especially in a place where Yama and his gang hang out. His eyes looking over her taking in her outfit and how the hood of her jacket was pulled back slight showing pink rose earrings. 

“Never mind me. Go!” She said firmly her tone left no room for argument. 

“Listen to her, Tadashi! She just took down one guy with a signal punch. I think she can handle herself, bro.” Hiro said smacking a palm against his brother back making Tadashi frown for an instant then nodded. As much as he wanted to help this young woman, he need to get Hiro some place safe. Revving up his moped Tadashi sped off leaving behind the young woman behind wondering if he did the right thing. 

Once Tadashi had race off with his brother, she herself decided now was the best time to get away before things really escalated. Going down the same way this Tadashi person had just come. She came to the opening of the alleyway taking some time to think which way to turn before deciding to go right. Her breath heavy as she ran down the street a couple of blocks till she was sure Yama and his little gang were not following her. 

‘I hope those two are okay.’ She thought to herself as she stood at the corner of the street using this time to catch her breath. As she did the cellphone in her hoodie pocket ringed alerting her of a coming call. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a surge pink cover cellphone answering. 

“Moshi-moshi” _(Hello?)_

“Mako-chan! Doko ni imasu ka?” _(Mako-chan! Where are you?)_

“Ah, Hotaru-chan. Zan’nen watashi wa tada kanko shimashita.” _(Ah, Hotaru-chan. Sorry, I was just sightseeing.)_

“Sore wa watashi ga anata o shinpai shite ita subete no kenridesu. Watashi wa shibarakunoaida de anata o mite imasen.” _(That’s all right I was just worried about you. I haven’t seen you in awhile.)_

“Watashi wa ima, hoteru ni modotte watashi no hoho de nani mo shinpai wa arimasen.” _(No worries. I’m on my way back to the hotel right now.)_

“Daijobu watashi wa sugu ni hoteru de o ai shimashou.” _(Okay, I’ll see you soon at the hotel.)_

“Mata chikaiuchini o ai shimashou.” _(See you soon.)_

Ending the call, Makoto look at the street names using them to see just how far she was from the hotel. Once it pop onto her cellphone screen and the distance, she decided it would best she call for a cab rather the walk. With that she give one last thought about Hiro and his brother Tadashi wondering if they made it home safely.  
Unknown to her both Hamada brothers were on their way to the police station with Tadashi giving Hiro a very disapproving look all the way the look was still there even when they were place in separate cells.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Hero 6 nor do I own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They rightfully belong to their creators.

**Title:** Rose Earrings and Mopeds Part II

**Rate:** T+

**Characters:** Hiro, Tadashi, Makoto, Hotaru

0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Omni San Fransokyo Hotel was a historic hotel established during 1920's in a bank building boasting a grand lobby with elegant quarters and a posh steakhouse. A building that had both Hotaru and Makoto standing outside in amazement when had first arrived. Now as Makoto enter the lobby looking around for young thirteen old girl with shoulder length black hair with amethyst eyes wearing a deep purple tunic with matching leggings and lavender scarf held by a white rose pin. She immediately spotted an elderly man with a generally warm appearance talk with another man with short white hair and circular glasses.

"Professor Tomoe," Makoto called out getting the more young man attention now.

"Ah, Makoto, welcome back." Souichi Tomoe greeted her warmly pausing in his conversation with the elderly man, "Makoto, I like you to meet Robert Callaghan. He a professor at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology."

Makoto pulled down the hood of her jacket as she turn to greet Robert, "It nice to meet you, Professor Callaghan."

At first Callaghan didn't say anything as he took in Makoto appearance taking in her height, hair color and eye color before speaking, "Forgive me you look almost like my daughter."

Makoto eyes widen at Callaghan disheartened tone one she was all too familiar with, "I'm sorry. I bet she was a wonderful daughter."

"How did…" Callaghan began to ask when Souichi told him.

"Makoto lost her parents when she was seven. She been on her own since then." Souichi explain Makoto past.

"I'm sorry to hear that. No one should go through that sort of pain. Right, Souichi?" Callaghan asked making Souichi frown at him a moment before hesitantly agreeing causing Makoto to sense an underlining tension between the two men for a moment before it disappeared.

"Professor Tomoe, if you don't mind me asking. Where is Hotaru?" Makoto asked wanting to change the subject.

"She back in your room. Said she wasn't feeling well, Makoto could you go check on her for me? Robert and I still in the middle of discussing my transfer to SFIT." Souichi asked sounding very concerned for his daughter.

"Of course." Makoto said bidding farewell to the two men as she head over to the elevators taking a momentarily second to look over her shoulder to see Souichi say something to Callaghan causing the older man to frown.

Whatever it was it was pushed back of her mind as the elevator door ping open allowing her to enter them pressing the button for her floor. It was a quick ride up with no stops once the elevator had reached her floor. The doors open with her pass through them turning left walking down the hallway till she reach her room. Pulling out a cardkey for her pocket she slip the key in and waited till the light turn green.

At the green light she turn the doorknob allowing her to come into room. Closing the door slowly and quietly so as not to disturb Hotaru if she was a sleep. But the click of the door must have alerted the younger girl to her presence as soft gentle voice called out.

"Mako-chan, anatana no?" _(Mako-chan, is that you?)_ Hotaru asked pushing the covers away from her body as she had been lying in bed.

"Sore wa watashi done yo ni Hotaru-chan o kanjite iru nodesu? Anata no chichi was, anata g yoku knjite inai to nobemashita." _(It's me. How are you feeling Hotaru? Your father told me you are not feeling well.)_ Makoto said coming over to younger Senshi side then reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Watashi wa bakkin, watashi wa Kyarahan kara hanarete shutoku suru to itte imasu." _(I'm fine, I just said that to get away from Callaghan.)_ Hotaru replied as she moved to sit up wearing some pajamas.

"Naze?" _(Why?)_ Makoto asked watching as Hotaru eyes glance looking anywhere but at her.

"Izen no kyo Kyarahan wa watashitach no tsua o ataeta toki SFIT. Kare wa watashi no atama o nadeshi, mae ni watashi wa sore o shitte imashita. Watashi wa yokan shite imashita." _(Earlier today, when Callaghan was giving us the tour around SFIT. He patted my head and before I knew it. I had a premonition.)_

"Nani o, Hotaru-chan o mimashita ka?" _(What did you see, Hotaru-chan?)_

"A convention? Maybe a science convention? I see a lot of tech around the place and then…the whole place is on fire. Callaghan, he just standing there in the fire then he covered by darkness. I hear a boy yelling out a name…but I couldn't make out the name."

Makoto was quiet for a couple minutes. She didn't say anything at first as she was quite an aware just how powerful Hotaru sixth sense was along with reminding Outer Senshi and Rei. She need no proof as the Senshi Wars on earth were proof enough for her especially after their battle with Sailor Galaxia then Choas himself.

"Don't worry, Hotaru-chan. I'm sure we can figure out what it means. You want to call Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama? Maybe they can help?" Makoto asked bringing up her hand to Hotaru head stroking her black hair making Hotaru relax. Her mind racing over what black hair girl had just said.

Hotaru nodded, "Yeah, maybe they can help me understand this vision better."

"All right. I'll make the call." Makoto said brining out her cellphone looking through her contacts then press down on Haruka number.

She could hear it ringing when a knock on the door to their hotel room took her attention away. Makoto pass the cellphone over to Hotaru as she moved off the bed and head over to the door. Peeking through the small peep hole she saw it was just only Hotaru father making her sigh in relief.

"How my daughter? Is she okay?" asked Professor Souichi speaking in English since coming here.

Makoto switch over, "She just a little exhausted. The tour around SFIT must has taken a bit of toll on her."

Souichi let out a sigh, "Ah good. I was worried there for a while. Robert hasn't been by…has he?"

Makoto blink, "No, why would he?"

Souichi shook his head, "It probably nothing. I'm going to say goodnight to Hotaru and head back to my room."

"Yeah, I'm just about to head down the lobby to ask for some extra towels." Makoto said giving Hotaru and her father some time alone knowing how much Hotaru cared about her father and vice versa especially after what was done to them.

As she walk down the hallway to the elevator an uneasy feeling made the hair on the back of her neck rise up. She sensibly look out the corner of her eye only to see for a second a shadow flick out. Grumbling a bit, Makoto rose a hand to her neck rubbing it as continued on her way.

By next morning Makoto and Hotaru were down in the lobby eating breakfast with Souichi when he spoke up. It caused Makoto to haul in her eating as Souichi had asked about her night and all that she had seen.

"Well…I did see a few things…but I got sidetrack when I came across a bot fight." Makoto said feeling nervous for some reason though she figure it was because Souichi was a father and an authority figure.

"Oh? How it the fight go?" Souichi asked getting Hotaru and Makoto to look at him in shock, "What? So long as Makoto here didn't place any bets. I'm okay with it."

"But isn't bot fighting illegal here?" asked Hotaru having hear it from some of people around the lobby.

"Betting is the illegal part, the fighting is alright." Souichi explained while Makoto still look at him in astonishment.

Snapping out of it Makoto slowly began to explain how she had gotten into the bot fighting club and how a young bot had come in with his very own bot asking to try his hand at it. Halfway through the story Souichi and Hotaru were laughing at what Hiro had done and how gullible Yama had been. She paused for a moment at the part were Yama was about has his men hurt Hiro when Souichi own phone rang. As Souichi answered his call the auburn hair woman turn to Hotaru.

"You know, you didn't tell me how the tour was at SFIT." Makoto said watching as Hotaru lips turn into a bright smile.

"It was amazing! The entire campus was huge and it had all the latest technology right there to help the students with their projects and research. Every professor has through own class with a certain number of students so they don't overlook anyone. Which was so awesome but what I really like was during the tour was when I meet this one girl who call herself Honey Lemon. She show me her own lab and how to make metal brittle with certain chemicals." Hotaru said animatedly remembering a large ball of Tustin carbine just to see it cover with pink smoke then hit with electricity turning it brittle.

"That really does sound amazing. How did she do that?" Makoto asked listening as Hotaru explain how use the chemicals Honey Lemon had used had caused just part of the brittle meant even if she didn't completely understand the explanation to it, it still sounded interesting.

"Hotaru, Makoto, I'm sorry about I'm going to have to cut our time short today. I'm need back at SFIT for some paperwork before I can begin any class for the next semester." Souichi said putting his phone away.

"Wait, papa can we come with you? I would like Mako-chan to meet Honey Lemon." Hotaru asked hoping the young Hispanic woman would be there.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Souichi said glad his daughter was able to make a friend here since his transfer would mean he and his daughter would be moving to San Fansokyo though a thought came to him wondering if Makoto would consider coming and staying with them here. _'Hotaru could always have an extra friend around. Plus it be good to have an extra person around the house so it just not myself and Hotaru all the time.'_ Thought Souichi awaiting Makoto answer.

"Sure, I would like to meet her." Makoto said giving Hotaru a genuine answer. It did sound like this Honey Lemon was a fun person.

The ride to SFIT wasn't a long one as their cab driver maneuver through the traffic quite easily coming to the college campus soon. Souichi thank their driver as Hotaru and Makoto come out looking over the campus. Once done her father was done Hotaru told him they would be heading over to the robotics lab in hope they could meet Honey Lemon.

"Alright, but if she not there. Just give Makoto the same tour that Robert give us, okay? That should pass the time till I'm done." Souichi said giving his daughter a pad on the head.

"Yes, papa." Hotaru said giving him a small wave as she and the auburn hair young woman began to walk towards the robotics lab.

The building for the robotics lab was huge made almost of glass and steel beams making Makoto whistling in astonishment as sunlight reflected off the glass windows. Once inside the younger girl lead Makoto down a hallway stopping at a large blue door opening it wide enough to let them both in.

"Whoa…" Makoto said watching as students and their projects exchange about the lab. The one to really capture her eyes was the cat in jet boots.

"Excuse me." Hotaru called out to a young woman working on what appear to be a bike. This woman was nearly as tall as Makoto with fair skin, pink lips and short somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks. Brown eyes stared at her with lavender eye shadow. Wearing a dark gray leather jacket, ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches with underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights a matching white shirt, black trainers with blue on them and bare knuckle gloves.

She turn her head looking over her shoulder allowing her shorter black hair with a dye stripe purple to swipe across her eyes for a moment as she blew out her gum popping it the next moment. Her eyes took in what appeared to be a thirteen year old girl with amethyst color eyes and shoulder length hair. Wearing a soft purple long beach fuzzy sweater with matching pants a black belt and tennis shoes.

"Can I help you?" She asked sounding a bit annoyed at being disturbed her work. Her eyes flickering up when an older woman came to her side wearing large egg white sweater with a red undershirt and green pants with orange walk shoes. Her hair held in a high ponytail with emerald green eyes.

"I was wondering if Honey Lemon is here. I meet her yesterday but I didn't ask if she would be in today, you wouldn't happen to know would you?" Hotaru asked gently.

"Yeah, she here." Replied the shorter hair woman nodding towards her friend lab.

"Thanks!" Hotaru said taking Makoto hand and leading her over to Honey Lemon lab now.

As they walk on they pass another lab were a large burly man who was tall and very muscular with smooth dreadlocks and dark complexion wearing green and orange square sweater shirt with black pants and shoes appeared to be working on some type of equipment. Whatever it was it was quickly forgotten when they reach lab cover in various types of color stains.

Standing by one of the work stations was a beautiful girl with lightly tanned skin and long honey-blonde hair reaching halfway down to her back. She was tall and thin wearing large magenta rimmed glasses and platform heels with a white lab coat. Her focus at the time was on a piece of paper as her pencil hang over.

"Honey Lemon?" Hotaru called out getting the older girl notice.

"Hotaru." Honey Lemon said enthusiastically rushing over to the younger black hair girl and giving her a hug, "It so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Honey. I brought my friend Mako-chan with me to meet you." Hotaru said returning the hug.

Mentioning Makoto had Honey Lemon looking up showing her bright green eyes to emerald green one. Raising her hand, Makoto give a small wave to the science coat wearing woman now.

"Mako-chan, oh I hope you don't mind me calling you that. But Hotaru here told me a bit about you." Honey Lemon said coming over to auburn hair woman side now.

"Not at all. Hotaru-chan, talk about you fondly this morning." Makoto said giving the blonde hair woman friendly nod placing her right hand on her hip.

"I was telling her about the experiment you show me yesterday." Hotaru said openly remembering the pink ball of metal.

"It was exciting wasn't it?!" Honey Lemon said happily getting Hotaru to nod.

"Do you think you can show Mako-chan?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"I don't see why not! Wait right here, I'll be right back!" Honey Lemon said dashing off now in her platform heels which amazed both Hotaru and Makoto.

"Honey Lemon?" Makoto asked Hotaru after the young chemistry student left.

Hotaru shrugged, "She told me it was her nickname."

"It's a strange nickname. I wonder who gave it to her." Makoto asked when a voice reply behind her.

"This guy right here!"

Makoto and Hotaru jump at the voice looking up only to see a circular face with large reptilian yellow eyes with black slip for irises with big red lips. Green-brown scale skin with red dots running a long its face staring right at them. Years of fighting yokais and their masters had left both them with incredible reflexes which Makoto and Hotaru reactions meant to hit first ask questions later.

It was only after their fist had collided with the reptilian face and very human like yell came out did Makoto and Hotaru realized this was a person in a Kaiju suit and not a real yokai. Horrified at what they had done Makoto moved to take off the head of the suit as Hotaru apologize repeatedly to person inside the suit.

"What happen?!" asked a concern male voice causing Hotaru to look up at a large burly man who was tall and very muscular with smooth dreadlocks and dark complexion with a very concerned look on his face as he come to Kaiju suit person side. Following behind him was the younger woman with the short somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks behind him from earlier.

"We hit him." Makoto said pulling off Kaiju head just then showing them a shaggy dirty blond hair kaiju-beanie wearing large bleeding nose man.

"You what?" asked scruffy black hair woman, her brown eyes narrowing at auburn hair woman.

"We didn't mean too! Mako-chan and I were talking when he show up behind us and shouted. When we look to see who was shouted all we saw was the Kaiju face….and well…" Hotaru slowly explain.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised this didn't happen sooner." Said the brown eye woman popping her bubblegum to make her point.

"Fred!" shouted Honey Lemon pushing a ball of metal to the side as she rush over to Fred side to help Makoto and Wasabi who were helping him up.

"What happen?" Honey Lemon asked as she check over Fred, "Maybe one of us should get Baymax from Tadashi lab."

"I'm fine, Honey. This is not the first time I been punch in the face, people seemed to think it weird when spring up behind them when mascot for the school. Which as I point out gets some pretty awesome reactions." Fred said as this wasn't even a bother to him.

"Because normal people in mascot suit don't go sneaking up behind other people." Scowled the script a shorthaired woman.

"But it great advertisement for school, GoGo." Said Fred waving off Wasabi who was trying to hand him a handkerchief.

"You're an idiot." GoGo said rolling her eyes at Fred words.

"Guys, can we please get back to fact Fred nose is bleeding here?! Do you know, blood-borne pathogens could be spreading here?! Or the medical conditions Fred could be having right now?" said Wasabi now trying to press the handkerchief to Fred nose himself.

"Are you okay? You do look so good…?" Makoto asked the burly man who look as if he was about to have a panic attack.

"Wasabi and yes, I'm fine…I think…I…fine…." Wasabi said but the sight of blood was making him a little dizzy mixing with the fact Fred blood was dripping onto the floor causing hazardous condition in the lab.

"Wasabi!" GoGo said moving over to the muscular man side placing her small hands on his large arms.

"I think I should sit down." Wasabi said which GoGo then directed him to Fred recliner helping him settle down.

Just as GoGo had settle Wasabi down into the recliner the door to their lab open allowing a tall slender young man to come into the lab his friend shared with one other. Just to come to a complete halt at seeing Honey Lemon concerned expression, Fred bloody nose, GoGo at Wasabi side looking a tad worried and said man himself was in Fred recliner looking a bit pale.

Yet in the midst of it was the woman last night who had stood between Hiro and a group of thugs ready to teach his younger brother a lesson was standing right here in nearly in front of him with sheepish look on her face. Next to her was a younger girl who look to be about Hiro age with shoulder length black hair with amethyst color eyes the held an anxious gaze to them apologizing to Fred. Getting the feeling he had just miss out of something major happing, Tadashi spoke up.

"Does anyone want to tell me what just happen here?" Tadashi asked getting a round of groans as his answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6 nor do I own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They rightfully belong to their creators. 

Title: Rose Earrings and Mopeds Part III  
Rate: T+  
Characters: Hiro, Tadashi, Makoto, Hotaru

0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Tadashi carefully look over Fred nose being the only one within his group to have been train in medicine and having the bit more experience given past fourteen years of patching Hiro up from scrapes and cutes be it from his experiments or neighborhood bullies. Lead him to determine Fred nose wasn’t broken and all he need was to keep presser on his nose to stop the bleeding. 

“Alright, Fred. Just keep the tissue in place for a couple of more minutes and everything will be okay. Have a sore nose for some days but otherwise you be fine.” Tadashi said giving green-beanie wear man a reassuring smile. 

“Thanks, man. Though it would have been cool if this had somehow awaken some kind of super power within me.” Fred said giving Tadashi a fist bump then turning his attention to GoGo, Honey Lemon and Wasabi. 

“Not the greatest background story a super hero, can have, Fred.” GoGo said crossing over arms over her chest not exactly happy with Fred quick ability to forgive. 

“Super powers aside, can someone help me with this clean up? We need to make sure the lab is safe and hazardous free environment.” Wasabi said as he was on his knee now using buck with bleach and water with a once white cloth to wipe away the blood on the floor. 

“Here let me help.” Makoto said grabbing a cloth from the bucket beginning helping the dread lock hair man. 

“Again, we are sorry for what happen Fred.” Said Hotaru only to have Fred wave it off. 

“Aw, don’t worry about it, Firefly. It all cool with me.” Fred said getting Hotaru to look over at Makoto at having being called Firefly. 

“Well if everyone has forgiven one other for what just transpired. I think I would like to be introduced to the new individuals.” Tadashi said through his soft brown eyes were more focused on the brunette helping Wasabi. Inside he was quit relieved and please she was not injured anyway since having meet her of last night. 

Honey Lemon who had been by Fred side the whole thing glancing over him look up at one of her best friend words, “This young lady here is Hotaru Tomoe and her friend Makoto Kino.” 

“Tome? As in Souichi Tome? Leading professor in cyber robotics?” Tadashi said in wonderment. 

“Yes, he is my father. He will be transferring over to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology this coming semester.” Hotaru said taking how excited Tadashi was getting. 

“No way! Are you serious?! Leading professor in cyber-robotics is coming here?! Here to SFIT?! He is going to actually teach a class? Oh, man I have got to sign up for it!” Tadashi said excitedly his hands going his face as a smile to his lips as he began to price around in enthusiasm.

“Alright, Wasabi. Pay up.” GoGo said brining her right hand over to Wasabi who let out a mix between a groan and sigh. 

“Is he alright?” Makoto asked watching as Tadashi talk adamantly about Mr. Tome. 

Honey Lemon giggled, “He alright. Tadashi just….fan boy out when he meet one of his heroes. When he meet Professor Callahan he wouldn’t stop talking about it for weeks.”

“Think of the all the things he has accomplished over the years recently! He even made prosthetic arms that are now capable of linking with the human body nervous system! I have so many questions!” Tadashi said as he once again as Honey Lemon describe earlier fan boy out. 

“He really excited about meeting Mr. Tome isn’t he?” Makoto said placing the cloth back into the bucket now then looking over to the one called Wasabi, “Uh…Wasabi is there a place I can wash my hands?”

“Sure! Come by my lab station. I have all kinds of hand wash and sanitation wipe you can use.” Wasabi said happily leading the way over to his work station.

Giving a nod, Makoto rose and began to fallow the green sweater wearing man to his lab when her actions draw Tadashi attention. Giving his friends and Hotaru a quick but polite excuse me moved hurriedly to catch up with Wasabi and Makoto. 

“Hey, wait…” Tadashi said his hand reaching out and taking hold of Makoto shoulder grabbing her attention. 

Makoto came to a halt in her walk giving the tall man a chance to come to her side, “Yeah?” 

“I wanted to thank you for saving my brother last night. Not a lot of people would have stood up and help.” Tadashi said truthfully 

“Your welcome. Is your brother, okay?” Makoto asked wondering if the young boy had made it home safely. 

“Yes, he okay. We…kind of got into trouble even after you help but everything smoothed over now.” Tadashi said getting slightly anxious when thinking about last night. 

Makoto look to him, “It not the dangerous kind is it?” 

“What? No! When we were escaping when we were stop by the police and sort of spent some time in the big house. But our aunt came and build us out.” Tadashi replied quickly but soften as he continued.

Makoto let a smile come to her face, “That good news. Ah, not the part about the two of you getting arrested but that you two got out of there…kind of.” 

A flash of pink came to her cheeks feeling suddenly embarrassed at her words and for the fact she need up smiling at it. Which is why she was thankful for when they reach Wasabi lab station. Wasabi himself reach up to a cabinet and opening the door revealing two shelves full of hand sanitizer and wipes of different types. 

“He wasn’t kidding about having all kinds of hand sanitizers.” Makoto said impressed as dreadlock hair man took a couple of bottles and wipes. 

“Wasabi is very serious when it comes to cleanness. He really comes in handy after parties.” Tadashi said kindliness. 

“Here you go. Hand wipe to wipe your hand and hand sanitizer for afterwards.” Wasabi said handing over the items to her. 

“Thanks for this, Wasabi. So…how did you get the nickname Wasabi? It sounds rather odd name to give to someone.” Makoto said taking the items and began to clean her hands.   
At her words Wasabi let out a long groan as Tadashi let out a small laugh turning his head to her ready to tell her exactly how his large friend end up with his nickname. Hearing taller man laughing Makoto turn her emerald-green eyes to him meeting his warm soft brown eyes. She could feel the heat raise to her face once again yet for a different reason now making her turn her eyes away. 

Tadashi took notice of the pink tint on her cheeks but pretended not to see, “Well it was a while back right about the beginning of the year. We all started to hang out with one other, getting to know each other when Honey Lemon suggested we go eat some sushi at a restaurant just some block away.” 

“Worst idea ever.” Wasabi said throwing away one the hand wipes then reaching for a bottle of hand sanitizer. 

Tadashi chuckled, “Not the worst idea they actually have some good sushi and some killer rice balls. Anyway, we place our orders and waited for the food. Spending the time talking till the food comes and it does.” 

Again Wasabi groan, “I should have just order jasmine soup with fired asparagus and rice.” 

“Then your nick name would have been Jasmine.” Tadashi said good-humoredly, “Wasabi takes his chop sticks and get a piece of wasabi ready to place it onto red salmon sushi when the ball of wasabi fall off the chop sticks and lands right on to Wasabi lap.” 

“Next time we hear is Fred jumping up and saying that is my nick name from now on.” Wasabi said, “I spill wasabi on me one time! One time! And it stick with me for life.” 

“That isn’t such a bad nick name. It could have been worst you could be call Kappa.” Makoto said playfully. 

“When you put it that way, yeah, it could be.” Wasabi said placing away his hand sanitizers and wipes now that he and Makoto were done with them. 

“Thanks for that, Wasabi.” Makoto said ready to head back over too were Hotaru and Tadashi friends were when she realized something, “How does everyone in this group has a nick name but you don’t?”

Tadashi shrugged following her again, “Fred said he hasn’t found one to match me or at least sound right to him but he has assured me that when he does. He will tell everyone.” 

“You have some remarkable friends here.” Makoto said coming to a stop as she look between Tadashi and his friends. 

“Well they do say if you have one good friend you’re doing well in life. And since I have the guys, I say I doing admirable with life.” Tadashi said one moment pleased but then sadden the next. 

Makoto almost didn’t notice it but having seen the same look past before on her friends faces, she was about to comment when the entry doors to the lab open allowing Callahan and Souichi to come into the lab speaking with one other in low voices. They’re talking came to a stop as Callahan broke his responsiveness away from his follow professor to his students. His walking came to a break at seeing most of the group he was looking forward to introduce Souichi too when he saw how most were gather around Fred. 

“Fred, are you alright? What happened to your nose?” Callahan asked seeing said appendage red and swollen. 

“Ah, yes sir! It nothing serious, Mr. Callahan. I was just trying out a new move and I fell.” Fred said quickly before Hotaru or Makoto could say anything getting Callahan to look from Fred over to Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo and Tadashi. 

Seeing how all of them were silent and not forthcoming Callahan older eyes moved over to were Makoto and Hotaru were seeing the guiltiness expressions on their faces but as his students were not coming forward with the truth and seemed to support Fred story. Callahan closed his eyes and let out a sigh. 

“Alright then, next time Fred. Be more careful the next time you are practicing a new move. Perhaps the gym would be better suit for such thing then the lab.” Callahan said getting Fred to nod eagerly. 

“I will. I just wanted to show off a little. But I have learn my lesson.” Fred said candidly 

“Well since that settle. I would like you all to meet my friend Souichi Tome. He will be working as a Professor for San Fransokyo Institute of Technology starting next semester.” Callahan said introducing Souichi who came forward to greet the students who he would most likely mentoring them. 

“Hello, everyone. I’m Souichi Tome, I see you meet my daughter Hotaru. We hope get to know each and everyone one of you over the next year.” Souichi said giving them a polite smile. 

After the words left his mouth Souich found himself surrounded by young adults asking him questions about cyber robotics and his research into the field. Souichi gave a little laugh as he tried to answer every question that came his way including Fred’s. As they talk and discuss cyber robotics and how it could be used for human in the near future.   
Hotaru moved over to Makoto side now as Tadashi had walk over to speak with her father. Seeing how everyone was focused on her father, Hotaru gently pat Makoto hand getting the older girl attention. 

“Looks like you’re going to have quite a colorful crowd to hang out with Hotaru.” Makoto said please to see how warm and open this group of friends are. She hope Hotaru could remain friends with Honey Lemon and the rest. 

“They kind of remind me of everyone back home.” Hotaru said a little sad at thought of moving here now leaving her friends behind, “I’m really going to miss everyone.” 

“Hotaru-chan,” Makoto said reaching over and hugging the small girl now, “No matter what happens we will always be friends. We will call you, text, Skype, heck we will even come over during summer and winter breaks just to see you!” 

“Thanks, Mako-chan.” Hotaru said returning the hug as feelings of warmth and affection overcame her. For Makoto was right, even if she moved here to San Fransokyo there would always be a deep bond between them would never break. 

“Hey, since it getting close to lunch. Why don’t I take you out to eat? It my treat for you.” Makoto said smiling warmly at short hair girl. 

“Really? That would be great!” Hotaru said giving the brunette a smile, “I know just the place too!” 

“Yeah? What it call?” 

“Lucky Cat Café.”


End file.
